


Sweapt Away By Love

by Finchel4everyoung



Category: Fifty Shades (Movies) RPF, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchel4everyoung/pseuds/Finchel4everyoung
Summary: A story about two people falling in love after meeting one time. Is it Fate? Could it Be love? The two of them have had it hard in the love department and one night in Vegas could change it forever. With one favor from his brother, they meet once more and have a second chance to start something new. Can they do it? Or will something pull them them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming. I've been wanting to write this story for months, so here it is. E.L. James owns the characters except a few random ones here and there. The storyline is also mine so no stealing, I just want to write a great story and enjoy it. In this story, all the chapter titles mean something! Keep an eye on that! So here it is. Enjoy.

Vegas was definitely a different kind of place for someone like Anastasia Steele. The young teacher was currently out in the area spending time with her family due to her cousin’s wedding. She wasn’t exactly excited for the whole trip, but she had promised her dad she’d behave and not put up a fight. As the other girls were getting ready, Ana sat and looked down at all the people walking along the streets. She didn’t want to be in the town, she just wanted to go back to her little classroom. “Ana dear,” Rolling her eyes, Ana turned to her mother’s oldest sister. This woman was probably the most horrible person she’d ever met.  ‘ ** Why did I do this? How can my dad still make me do stuff with my mother’s side? ** ** ’ ** **** Ana thought to herself. “Dear can you do me a favor. All these ladies in the bridal party have such amazing husbands and as the only single person around.” This literally is how her aunt approached conversations with her, somehow always bringing up the fact that she’s single and everyone else was in healthy relationships. ‘ ** Maybe I should call Ray and get the hell out of here.’ **  Shaking her head slightly Ana tried hard to keep herself from losing her shit. “I was hoping you’d let the girls get some attention…It shouldn’t be too hard, but maybe you should dress a little down. It is Amber’s big weekend.”

Ana was ready to pack her things and send a text to her mom  she was on her own. This was only day one.  “I’ll try really hard.”  Ana sighed as her aunt went back to the other girls. Honestly  clubbing  and all  the things girls do on the last day of freedom. 

“Anniebear!” Rolling her eyes, Ana heard her cousin’s high voice  coming for her. “We’re leaving!” She wasn’t the best person to be around which also leaked to her  type of friends she surrounded herself with.  This was going to be a long night…

Once out and about in  Vegas they’d gathered some Fat Tuesday’s and made their way down the strip. Ana realized it was mostly  them and then her alone. Downing her drink,  A na was very tempted to  whist  herself  away from the group, they barely even  talked to her.  Another drink was defiantly needed, moving away from her group , Ana decided to embrace the night life of  Vegas. She was  determined  to make this night her own and not be brought down  by Amber and the plastic friends she brought  out to celebrate  her wedding day tomorrow. Amber was determined  to make  her last  night amazing and care free, something Ana had an issue with; she simply believed that no matter what  she  would  be faithful to the man she decided to marry…well if it ever happened to her. She didn’t understand how Amber or any of her friends would just simply be okay with cheating or even  have the idea in her head.  What has this world  come to?

Throughout the evening Ana was being a little lose. She was finally relaxing, but the hard part was every time someone would chat her up at the bar, she’d get evil glares from the mean girls she was currently with. “Let ’ s go Ana!” Amber rolled her eyes stopping another guy from talking to her. Ana frowned looking at her cousin annoyed at the way she was talking. She kept reminding herself that this was for my mom and Ana was trying to keep the peace.

  When they finally made it to the last place on the schedule, Ana noticed everyone was pretty wasted and they were now on their way to their last club. This night was almost over, Ana couldn’t be more excited to be ending the night. Standing in front of the club Ana sighed  **_ Hyde _ ** . Sighing she remembered her old boss and instantly she was hit with dread. Biting her lip ,  she entered behind the group not really. What were the chances that this place could bring something good ?  Very…Very slim. The music was  vibrating throughout the building leading up the main dance floor. Thankfully Amber had arranged for them to have a private table and didn’t have to stress about the small dance floor. The atmosphere was wild, the lights rapidly went around and created a heavy party feel. “Okay ladies, lets enjoy the last night of my freedom!” All the girls quickly took a shot and yelled congratulations. 

Letting the music  overtake her, Ana decided she was n’t going to let this bad feeling  overtake  her. She was going to let the night take her wherever it could .  Drink after drink, Ana finally relaxed  dancing around with  her  and Amber’s friend Kate. She was finally letting loose an d enjoying the night as the chips may fall.  “I’m going to get a round of shots.” Ana yelled over the music before  moving through the crowd towards the bar. With a soft smile she finally got the  bartender’s attention, “Can I get a sex on the beach and  9 shots of Malibu? ” Smiling he turned his back and began  making her drinks.  

Swaying to the music she continued to wait for the drinks. “Hi.” A voice called from behind her. It was a slick soft voice. Turning around she was face to face with the greyest eyes, the man standing in front of her was handsome to say the least. He seemed qui te  the opposite of most the guys that are in the club currently. His blue shirt was tight, but not t o t he point that it would seem like he was trying so hard. It showed off his muscles, again not in the way that would cause a girl to think he was trying to o  hard. Ana’s eyes found his and it was like they both were frozen in time. The music in the background seemed to just fade in the darkness. 

Ana  was  thankful that the lights were  dimmed  and no one could currently see  her face. She could feel the drinks from earlier taking effect in the mist of her movements. “ Hi… ”

Biting her lip nervously she smiled as the bartender handed her the drink and she pulled out her card, “I got it. It’s no big deal.” The mystery man smirked before nodding to the bartender as if the two of them knew each other. “What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this? On this quiet night,  w hat  are the odds?” The mystery man smirked before ordering his own drink.

Ana’s eyes sparked with enthusiasm. Usually she’d roll her own eyes and fake that she was a lesbian and call it a night, but something about this guy drew her in and entranced her. “What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this? You could’ve just walked on by? Who would’ve thought you’d stop by and just talk?” Ana took another sip of her drink before leaning against the bar, her heart racing as the man just simply shook his head with a  half - smile . “Are you going to tell me your name. I want to thank you for the drink…”

“Grey. You are?”  Grey smiled before running  his free hand through his  hair,  literally Ana was already hook at this man. But it felt like the feelings were  mutual.  She wasn’t the girl who normally  picked up  a guy at the bar, but  this wasn’t a normal  thing, she was wasted and just embracing everything. “You look beautiful…”

“Ana. It’s nice to meet you Grey.” How could this guy be real? He was looking like a god just stepped out of a GQ magazine. Grey’s eyes, the greyest eyes, were pouring deep into her soul and  honestly ,  she wasn’t thinking of anything about him. Honestly Ana was sure if it was the alcohol or just the deepness of his eyes, but she wanted to get lost in him.   

“What’s the chance that we’d end up dancing?” Grey asked as he came closer to Ana. Biting her lip ,  she let her drink flow down her throat, she couldn’t believe this guy was truly interested in her, but she wasn’t going let it go. Looking down at his now extended hand, her teeth connected with her bottom lip.

Ana blushed as she put her empty glass down and her heart was racing as her hand connected with his. “One in a million, but it seems like today is that day.” Ana smirked as he led her to the dark dance floor.  Again ,  everyone just seemed to just fade away, it was the two of them dancing. “You sure can dance Grey…” 

Grey smirked as he let their bodies melt together, he wanted her, he needed her for something primal. Letting the music flow  across their bodies, Grey let his hands slide to her hips, her body pressed against his chest ; they both seemed  to instantly  realize  the connection they were already  embracing.  Letting him touch her this way wasn’t normal, but  it was perfect. “ Of all the  plans I could’ve made…of all the nights I couldn’t sleep. ”

“Hmm” Ana moaned softly as another slow sensual song began playing, the grinding was intense. It was a crazy that even the most upbeat part of the song in which they shouldn’t be dancing this close, but it was a magnetic feeling. “I wonder …” Dancing around for the next twenty minutes, Ana and Grey were just alone on the floor. The lights were playing on the crowd and nothing else mattered, it was just the two of them again Ana couldn’t believe that this man wanted to spend this much time with her. The buzzed feeling taking over by the six song she was finishing with Grey. “What are the chances that I’d see you again?” She asked as she saw her intoxicated cousin’s friend trying to wave Ana down. “My cousin is getting married in the morning and she’s completely gone.”

Grey smirked before kissing her hand. “Come over tonight…After  you take her back to your hotel  m eet me at mine. I’m staying  here at the  Bellagio , I’ll leave  your name with the front desk. I’ll leave  it up to you in the end. ” Grey’s eyes found hers and it calmed her and sort of helped her want to say with him. She didn’t want to go back with her cousin, she just wanted  to drown herself in  him and everything about him. 

Ana’s blush came across her body as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. The spark hit both of them and she knew in that moment she was going to have to decide something like this. Something she normally didn’t approve of going home with someone but…. “Ana  let ' s  go! Amber is throwing up…” Ana rolled her eyes and looked at Grey and smiled. “I should go, thank you for tonight. You made my night.” Smiling Ana waved to Grey before heading to help Amber and her friends…

Once the group of girls got back to the suite, Ana put her cousin to bed and continued to think about how sober she was finally, and even in her sober thoughts she couldn’t stop thinking about Grey. She was honestly playing with the idea of going to him tonight… Looking at her phone she saw it was now 2am, ‘ _ Should I? Probably not, but if I don’t _ _ , _ _  I’ll regret it. This is  _ _ V _ _ egas. Why not??’  _ Her thoughts played with her and she just couldn’t stop some kind of pull she was feeling. Grabbing her wallet and her phone she decided to leave it up to chance, maybe this would be something to remember Vegas by. With a quick text to one of the girls in the bridal party and a quick click to uber she was on her way to his hotel.

Christian Sighed as he got back to his hotel, this night was probably the craziest. To have met someone this intense so quick was beyond weird, especially when it came to him because he wasn’t a relationship guy, but he needed her like air.  _ ‘How?’ _  he asked himself as he stripped his body of his clothes, before turning the shower on. Running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t even supposed to be there tonight, he couldn’t sleep and  _ Hyde  _ was one of the clubs he’d invested in a few years back; he found himself there trying to get a drink just a drink something to soothe his thoughts about his business trip,  but there she was. The little things that were going on at home made it easier to escape the life behind. Here he could just be him. Or the person he wished to be...free and relaxed. 

Tonight ,  was just that, he met someone who ignited the same fire or possibly a deeper desire than his love for his job. Letting her go after she left the club was probably the dumbest thing he’d ever done; what would be the chance that they could meet up again? How could he even indulge in the thought she’d actually come and take a chance on meeting him here. ‘ _ Why did I let her go?’  _ Christian couldn’t contain the thoughts he was currently having about Ana. She didn’t even know his real name. He didn’t even know why he didn’t trust her with his name, maybe it was because—

_ Knock  _ _ Knock _ _ … _

Christian’s eyes  opened and quickly he turned off the water. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around his waist and  made his way to the door.  Christian knew he didn’t order room service, he also knew no one really knew he was here. “ Coming. ”  He  yelled heading to the door quicker as the knocks got harder. Opening the door Christian was shocked. There standing in front of him was Ana ; her brunette hair in a low ponytail, dressed in flats, yoga pants and a tight top. But it was her blue eyes that he couldn’t get out of his head that were causing him to forget words. “You found me?”

Smirking Ana’s lips played up in a half smile. “I wasn’t going to come, but you promised me a dance. I wanted you to keep your end of the deal.” Ana smiled at Grey losing herself in his grey eyes again. “Were you expecting anyone else? I could leave you to get ready at…” She looked at her watch while her tongue  slight slide across her lip as she truly took in the man in the towel in front of her. “Nearly 3am.  I… ”

Christian smiled as he moved to let her in, she didn’t want to assume that she could just walk in, but the second he let her in she felt nervous. She had given herself a pep talk before getting here, but it was all out the window by the time she laid on his mostly naked body. This woman was going to be the death of him, even with looking like she was just hanging out with friends , she looked beautiful and extremely desirable. “Let me get  dress  and we can dance.”

Biting her lip again, Ana shook her head. She took a deep breath before moving closer to him and allowing her lips to touch his for the first time. And what a first kiss it was. Their lips molded together in unison, instantly the spark hit and it was like they were on fire, boy was she enjoying that fire. Christian let his desire take over while embracing the fire that they were both engaging in. As their kiss deepened, Christian pulled her against his bare chest, he needed her skin against his now. “There’s no going back after I take you to my room...I need you.” Soberness was taking over and he didn’t want to let her go, but he knew he couldn’t force her to take that next step.

“I knew what I was doing when I took that uber.” Ana explained as she ran her fingers across his bare chest. Each muscle was looked like it was sculpted by a god. “Unless you’re having second thoughts Grey.”

No words needed as Christian pulled her closer to him. This was exactly where he needed to be....

Page Break

**_ Five days later _ **

For years Anastasia Steele had always enjoyed anything that had to do with children. From the tender age of 10, Ana was used to taking care of everyone ;  from the kids down the street to her own mother at times. She just had a knack for it, which made it easy for her to fall into teaching at the grade level she really wanted to do. Looking around her classroom, Ana’s smile got bigger looking at all the little finger paintings or even their little drawings of their families. It brought the biggest smile to her face that could be seen for days.  Second grade was clearly the place she needed to be, it was the place where she knew she could make the biggest difference for her students. 

For a  24 year old , some would say she settled down in life pretty early, not the biggest partier and always taking life to serious. Yet ,  Ana would be the first to tell all of them that this was what she was put on this earth for. She loved kids, kids were her passion in every aspect, which was why she and her former best friend Jose seemed to disagree  the most . He wanted her, but only as a placement in  a  bed not in his heart.  The saddest part was most guys seemed to feel the same way, it hurt for sure, but she had her second graders to make her smile and get her through the loneliness sometimes.

After everything she had  dealt with, every path she has been pushed on, well it landed her here in Seattle. She was here alone, but got along pretty easy with just about anyone. This place was now her home and she didn’t mind it at all.  This was her happy place, the blue walled room with big windows that over looked the gardens that her little one s had created months prior. She didn’t think this was where she would  end up, but she couldn’t have imagined being anywhere else.

Little  feet and voices snapped Ana right back to reality .  Hugs were exchanged and the young ones in  her class were excitedly rushing into the classroom. Ana smiled as she waved to them as they quickly filed in.   “Miss. Ana!” A little voice called behind her.

Smiling Ana saw her youngest second grader holding his favorite book while standing in front of a blonde-haired woman who was currently sporting an annoying look on her face. This always made Ana wonder why some people became parents. “Hey Jamie, how are you today?”

“I am good. I missed you! Why were you gone so long?” Ana smiled softly, she had gone for a few days to go see her cousin get married a couple of days prior and the class had to get a sub, which hadn’t gone over well with the kids. It was really hard for this student, because he constantly needed structure due to his own anxiety issues. A piece of Ana felt guilty, but she couldn’t avoid the wedding.

The memory of the weekend in Vegas playing back in her mind.  _ Grey’s hand causing her to melt under his touch. Each kiss, each touch well it replayed. Oh, and the amazing sex. God that man could do so much with his body. As they laid in his hotel bed, he worshipped her body, from his kisses across her lips to his tongue playing with her most sensitive part of her body. ‘Snap out of  _ _ it _ _  Ana!’  _ her mind needed to come back to her school and little Jamie. There was no need to go back to that weekend, she needed to forget it, it would never be anything more than a memory for her.  Ana bit her lip before patting Jamie on his shoulder. “I had to go to my cousin’s wedding. We talked about this. I was only gone for  three class days; I told you I would be back Monday morning.  Who is this?” She smiled up at the blonde holding her favorite student close. “Hi I’m Ana Steele. I’m Jamie’s teacher...” Ana smiled attempting really hard to be nice to this mother who seemed extremely uninterested parent. 

“Well I’m Jamie’s mother. He speaks of you frequently. I didn’t realize you were so young...” ‘ _ Don’t kill the parent Ana... Jamie needs a mom and you don’t need make this child any more anxious than he already was.’  _ Ana was trying so hard to keep as calm and cool as any teacher in this moment. 

“Yeah, well it comes in handy when I’m chasing after the little kids that I’m responsible for,  as well as  your son that you are currently holding very tightly onto. Gotta keep them safe...” Ana was over this conversation and took Jamie’s hand in which he quickly took. “On that note, it’s time for us to get our young butts to the mat for story time, so if you’ll excuse me.” Ana rolled her eyes as the mother just loudly sighed and walked out the door. “You okay Jamie?” Ana asked as the young boy just looked down sadly. 

“I’m sorry my mom was mean. She’s always like that.” Shaking her head Ana sighed and bit her lip nervously. She shouldn’t have gotten that mad, but it was like this lady seemed to think that she ran something other than her mouth. 

Ana smiled as she leaned down and held her favorite little student firmly, but with calmness and kindness in her touch. “Sweetie, your mom was fine. Don’t stress my love. Let’s just get through the day and we will be okay.” Ana knew what it was like to grow up  with a mom like that, her mom wasn’t always the caring type, but she promised herself that someday she’d give the kids around her a kind loving person who cared about them. Som e people needed it more than oth e rs .  “Okay guys, I need you all to get your books out and head down to floor mat so we  can get story time done.” Ana watched as all the kids almost instantly ran to their  places on the rug. The smile on all their faces brought her back to a happy place, Jamie’s mom was probably not a nice person, but that is exactly why Ana choose to be a lower level teach and not deal with anyone above the age of ten .

“Miss. Ana!” The boys and girls of Ana’s class yelled for her attention. This was going to be a crazy day with the young ones.  This was exactly what made her decide to go into teaching, they were excited to learn anything.

Throughout the day, Ana noticed the  anxiety  Jamie  had was clearly getting worst, he just wouldn’t become interactive with anyone else . She was a tad bit nervous about what was going on at home. He wasn’t his usual high-spirited self, it was worrying her bit. Today was going to be a smooth day, Ana had the idea to have them draw and color for a bit. Something she wanted to get them to interact with their peers; this would probably be the easiest way to see if she could  get Jamie to be a bit more social, she didn’t want him to fall behind in that category.  From what she noticed Jamie’s personality, though very anxious, he seemed to take his social skills from his father ,  so she was hopeful that she could break his anxiousness with an attempt at interactions. Her only fear was she was to o  late, Ana wanted him to be a bit more social before he hit middle school. In her research during middle school would be the hardest for him to break the anxious patterns and break the lack of social skills.

Three hours later Ana watched in sadness as her favorite student didn’t seemed to be actively trying to find a friend to sit with.  Even at this grade level ,  she felt guilty that he wasn’t ready to really get close to anyone. “Okay guys why don’t we head outside for recess.” Ana looked as her students quickly ran out the door...well everyone except Jamie, he seemed to just lag behind. “Are you okay my sweet friend?”

“Do you think I’m weird?” Jamie asked curiously as he looked up at his favorite teacher and only friend. “My momma says I’m weird because I don’t have friends.”

Ana played with Jamie’s soft curls as she frowned. “You are far from weird. It isn’t always easy to make friends. I have two best friends, but those were hard to make too. You’ll make friends soon Jamie. You just have to be open to the idea.” Jamie was a lot smarter and understood what Ana meant, he knew he just had to be a bit more out there. He couldn’t always have all these walls up and not try. “When I was your age Jamie, I had the hardest time making friends, but then I met my best friend Kate, she was always there for me. I leaned on her so much, you just have to find someone you can trust and be your rock when you need them. I’ll always be here for you, but maybe we should try to find someone who can be your rock.”

Jamie smiled as he stared into his teacher’s eyes. He was sure that he could find someone like Miss. Ana, but he was scared of getting disappointed or even hurt. But he wanted to prove his mom wrong, sad but true. He wanted to prove that he wasn’t weird and could have friends his own age. “I’m going to try. I want to try Miss. Ana.”

“Why don’t you play with Dakota, I know she’s been having a rough time.” Even as  second  graders, they were having trouble getting to know each other. 

\---

Christian Grey was a high-power CEO who most would say had no heart, nor did he care about anyone but himself. Yet, if you ask his family the only thing ,  he cared about more than his business was his family and that heart they spoke of was alive and well. Christian just hated letting people in due to his own past. The man had tried everything possible to find his own real true passion that could make him really see the world different, but this big wall he had up constantly, well that prevented the 27 year old man from actually finding something real.  The thoughts about the previous weekend came flowing back into his mind. Ana was like something of an angel. The way she felt around his bare chest was driving him crazy.

_ Flashback _

_ Christian had her laying on the bed. Looking down he just let the memory of her long brown hair flowing down across her naked body play in his head before leaning down and taking her first nipple in his mouth. He didn’t know how much time he had with her, but he was going to take truly all the advantage to keep this going. As Ana’s hand came and danced across his hair, Christian’s teeth nipped at her nipple, this caused the woman below him to moan deeply. ‘God Grey!’ pulling his hair a bit Ana muscled Christian back to her lips. “I don’t know how much I can take before you’re inside of me.” _

_ Smirking he let his own hand travel down to her lower lips, he didn’t have words for what he wanted to do to her, she was his for now, nothing else mattered. Desire took over as he pushed two fingers inside of her and a beautiful sigh escaped her lips. “That’s right baby, your body knows what it wants.” He whispered against her lips. Each moan was met with his fingers going in and out of her. Ana looked like a goddess as he quickened his pace.  She was close, he could feel it as her walls began to clamp down his fingers. “Come on baby...I want to feel you lose yourself around my fingers.” He bit down on her neck, it drove her instantly over the edge. As she came, Christian found himself using his free hand to touch himself, he was hard for her and needed her to a different degree.  _

_ As Ana came off her high slowly, a smirk came across Christian’s face. He was nowhere near done with her. All thoughts of being responsible seemed to just go out of Christian's mind as he leaned down and pushed himself....  _ “Mr. Grey your next appointment is here.” Christian’s eyes found his assistant  staring at him. Reality hit him quickly and hard as she came in. He realized that the thoughts were just those, fate played a cruel trick on him. He wasn’t going to ever see Ana ever again, he didn’t exactly know how that made him feel. Was he supposed to be okay with a  one night  stand like he used to be or was there something else there?

“My brother!” Christian should’ve known his brother would eventually come visit him.  For once he was happy for the distraction, Ana’s blue eyes haunted him the last few days, so this was a welcomed surprise.  Elliot had just finished a job out of town and was finally home. 

Getting up he came from over his desk to hug his brother. Though Christian sometimes didn’t enjoy his brother’s company, he loved him very much. Ever since he got his heartbroken a few years back, Elliot had always been his b iggest supporter.  Elliot really was a friend and brother, an annoying one, but Christian depended heavily on his brother’s support. “Elliot, how’s the family? Why didn’t you text me and let me know you were back? You didn’t have to make an appointment.”

Shrugging Elliot sat down across his brother. “Yes, but I needed a dramatic entrance. Mother did always  say that drama was the only class I excelled in for a reason. ” Elliot was the oldest of the Grey children, not just that, but he was also the most childish at heart. “Plus ,  I need a favor...My soon to be ex-wife is about to be served with divorce papers and I doubt she’ll take it very well. Could you please pick up Jamie from school ?  He’s already been having trouble these last few days and I know Eva ,  she’ll use this to make it worst on  him. M om and dad are busy and my dear sister is out of town.”

“So ,  I’m the last person you’ve literally asked?” Christian knew things weren’t the best in Elliot’s world. Eva never liked being a mom, it became real when she had Jamie , she couldn’t really be bothered with him as a kid. She really didn’t grasp the mothering part of having a baby.  Grace , their mother,  truly th ought  that  was the reason  his nephew has a lot of anxiety issues and Jamie’s way of interacting with kids his age. “Yeah, today should be easy  one . I’ll make sure I carve out time. I’m sorry El.”

Elliot  did love  his wife once, but it’d been a while since they  really connected, even before Jamie . Elliot was just determined to make sure Jamie knew love and had hi s dad in his life  there to support and love him. “I’m asking for full custody. She never wanted to be a mom Christian. I’m not letting my son grow up in an environment where he doesn’t feel completely loved. I’m mad mostly because I never wanted to see it, but it’s getting to the point that I’m tired of dealing with her mood swings and I’m pretty sure she’s cheating.  I don’t want him to grow up this way. Why would she prolong what was going to eventually happen?

This was exactly why Christian was scared of finding a lover. He couldn’t stand the idea of trying for a long time and just giving up.  __ He  was scared deep down that he’d just be used for the amount of money in his bank account.  __ Something he knew his brother had been dealing with.  _ ‘Ana wouldn’t do that to you.’ _  Christian shook the thought from his head. Where that came from, he didn’t know, but it needed to go. “I'm sorry Elliot. Is there anything I can do?”

Shaking his head, Elliot didn’t want to drag his brother through the divorce that he was dreading. “Dad already has gotten me a lawyer, so I'll be fine. ” He truly believed his brother would eventually be okay. If anyone could bounce back from a negative and turn it into a positive, well that was El. “ Jamie is my only concern and I just need him to know he has a lot of support and can face anything like this.” Christian knew the feeling of abandonment due to his own mother leaving him constantly. 

“Is there any way he can get the support he needs from the school? I know John works with kids so I could ask him to take a look.” Christian wished he would’ve gone into therapy early on and avoided the mess he created in his teenage years and on. “I don’t want to interfere, but I just want Jamie not to deal with what I did years ago. I wish I would’ve done what Grace wanted and gone into therapy.”

Picking up the water he had, Elliot’s smile grew a bit. “Yeah, well he’s quite attached to his teacher  Miss. Steele . She’s great with him. Something I’ve needed for him  for a while . She’s kind of been with him every other grade, she’s great with kids.” Elliot in the beginning was worried about how close the two were. His fear was Jamie would get to close and she’d end up leaving him, but  she  always would come back and check on his son. It was truly something he’d wished his wife would be like ;  Miss. Steele was something of a beauty, especially when it came to her personality. Elliot could tell she genuinely cared about her students and how they were in and outside class. “Miss. Steele always shows up to help. At Jamie’s birthday two years ago, he only cared that  she  was there, which was a good distraction because that year Eva decided to make a fool of herself getting wasted.” Christian remembered that year, it was the first birthday he didn’t get to celebrate with his family.  The year his perception changed about what he really needed in his life. He regretted not being there, but he needed to get away from one person and figure things out for himself.

The two brothers always needed and leaned on each other , i t was something the two of them prided themselves on. It was strange how intense the two of them seem to just the outside r  looking in, but when you got the two of them together, you could see a lot of love coming through them. “I’m here if you need anything brother. I know I don’t exactly know what you’re going through, but I care about you and Jamie. I will help anyway I can  a nd if you need me to make time for picking him  up , please just let me know. I want to be here through this process for him.”

“Thanks Chris...On that note, I have to get going , s aid  lawyer  is meeting me in a bit to discuss everything. I don’t want to be late and keep him any later than needed. Dad may have found him, but I refused to let them pay for it. It’s my bed I need to start laying in it.” Christian was really shocked on how mature his brother was being, this wasn’t his usual side, but it was welcomed. Christian could’ve sworn it was a different person, not that he was complaining, but it was weird. As his brother left to go to the office of his lawyer, Christian thought about his day. He wanted to make sure he got most his work done so he could spend some time with his nephew. This wasn’t going to be the easiest time in his life, but Christian had faith that he could make the transition a little easier. 

After what seemed like forever (due to the thoughts about his craving for Ana) he finally got his work done and was off to pick up his nephew from school. “Taylor, we’re going to pick up Jamie from school and then head over to my place to hang out. Could you do me a favor and tell Gail to get a few games we can play? I want him to feel comfortable and have some distraction. I don’t know when El is going to pick him up.

“Yes Mr. Grey. I’ll have her pick up some pizza or something. My daughter loves having that when she’s upset.” Nodding Christian sat in the back of his car, his thoughts going back to the realization if he ever decided to have a child, he’d do anything to make sure that child never felt the ways Jamie was feeling in this moment.

After a  twenty minute  drive Christian felt the car stop. Looking out the window he smiled seeing his nephew playing with another kid. It was the first time he’d ever seen his nephew actually interacting with a child his own age. “I’ll be back Taylor.” He warned before undoing his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. Stepping out of the car, Christian walked towards the gated playground. “Jamie!” Christian raised his voice so his nephew could hear him, which didn’t take long. “Hey Buddy!” Christian smiled as Jamie ran into his arms. 

“Uncle Chriss! Daddy didn’t tell me you were picking me up! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Jamie was extremely excited to see Christian, they were close since the day Eva and Elliot had brought him home. It was an easy thing for Christian to step into the role of uncle. “I want you to meet my friend Dakota and my teacher!” Nearly yanking Christian’s arm out of socket, he dragged his uncle to the far corner of the playground where there was a woman putting a backpack on a child about Jamie’s age. “Miss. Ana! Dakota!” Jamie yelled for his favorite people. Ana laughed hearing Jamie yell for her. Turning around she nearly fell over as she saw  Christian’s  figure coming closer. ‘ _ No fucking way!’ _  Ana shook the thought from her head as she stared at him. “Dakota, Miss. Ana this is my Uncle Chriss.”

Christian froze looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. For five nights he was haunted by her, the eyes of a goddess and the body he’d worshiped into the morning; here she was standing in front of him, frozen. “Ana?”


	2. Your Eyes

_ Flashback _

_ Laying in his arms naked, Ana just listened to both of them trying to steady their breathing. Sex with Grey was something she’d never knew she needed, but after the multiple orgasms and the feelings he caused her to have, she couldn’t imagine not having this feeling again. “Wow…I cannot believe I came over and did this.” She admitted as rested in his arms. His hand stroked her hair softly, she could feel both of their hearts beating, Ana sat there just thinking about the night they shared. It wasn’t something she normally did, she never met a guy and came to stay with him, but she didn’t regret it…She didn’t even doubt the whole night with him. It was something magical, too bad it wouldn’t last. With their night slowly coming to an end, she knew that this wasn’t supposed to be more than a one night stand. _

_ “I’m glad you came  _ _ through. _ _  I didn’t think you would.” With his free hand, Grey grabbed a drink of his whiskey they’d had before they had sex.  _ _ Their sober thoughts gone replaced once again with the desire and drunk glasses and mind from hours before. Her beautiful eyes glazed back at his grey ones. Never had he seen such beautiful orbs before something that drew him in even more.  _

_  “I didn’t think we’d ever see each other again.” He smirks as he puts his head back down before licking his own lips. “Let’s go hit the town…I mean it’s still early.” _

_ Ana didn’t know why he wanted to go out so late, but for some reason, she wanted to follow him again, without hesitation. The pull they seemed to have for one another seemed to draw her in for more, something she couldn’t deny even for a second that she wanted him again. The night of passion they’d just had was probably the start of their long evening... _

_ A little later Ana was wasted again, how could she let herself go down this path irresponsibly and with this man she barely knew. Then again, she never got a chance to really let loose like this, so what stopped her from giving herself a break. Tomorrow they would go their separate ways and that chances of seeing each other again would be slim and just a memory. “You okay there?” Ana’s eyes found his grey ones, he was actually concerned and the protectiveness of his voice caused her heart to skip a beat. These moments couldn’t be real, she read these things in books, watched in on screen, but for it to really be happening, well it was truly a sight to be seen; the way the two of them seemed to just play off each other, it was like a simple tether. “You know even with the taste of whiskey on my breath, my drinking eyes maybe loaded, but this is probably the best date I’ve had in years.” _

_ A small chuckle rippled through  _ _ Ana’s chest as she just looked up at him. “What do drinks have to do with our time together? I mean the drinks were amazing, but does it change the way we _ _  would’ve met? Was it just those things that pulled you in? _ _ ” _

_ Grey laughed until he pulled Ana close, his eyes locked with hers, Ana couldn’t help but giggle hearing his own laugh. This man could easily draw her in without hesitation. “You had me at hello Miss. Ana, I do intend to get to know you any way possible…Well I know you one way and I want to know more.” Grey touched her face as they stood in front the fountains of the Bellagio. There were no nerves or worry, the two of them were just there. “Mmmm you smell like my bed here. I just want to claim you again. But let's grab another drink before we had back.” As they walked down the street, Ana and Grey were engaged in some deep conversation when a limo with a woman out the window. She was decked out in a bride sexy  _ _ version _ _  of a bride’s wedding dress. “What?” _

_ Ana just shrugged and looked up at the limo as it drove away down towards the strip. “I don’t know...It’s very unique to get married here. Something small in a town so big. Makes you think this would be the easiest way to get it over with.” Grey smirked as an idea rang into his head. _

_ “Do you trust me?” _

Frozen, that’s how Ana felt in this moment. She couldn’t even utter a word of anything, it was consuming her, it was scaring her. The only issue was she really didn’t understand her reaction; why would seeing Grey...uncle Chris...or whatever his name was pull this reaction out of her. ‘ _ Because you never thought you’d see him again. And a piece of you is extremely happy that you’d get a second chance to see his face.’ _  Ana stood across from Grey and it was like reality was hitting her like a big wave at the beach. “Miss. Ana?” Jamie’s little voice caused Ana to remember where she was and the fact that she had two young children needing her to snap out of it. “Are you okay?” Jamie squeezed her hand tightly three times. He knew the feeling Ana was having, Ana knew it too. 

Ana was trying hard to breathe, she finally blinked as Jamie looked up at her concern in his little light blue eyes. “I’m okay Jamie, I’m sorry I scared you. Why don’t you go and grab my keys, so I could head out with you guys, I’m taking Dakota home to her momma.” Ana had to remind herself that she was the adult and needed to keep her students calm, especially the one that has a rough time with anxiety. Once the two young children were out of earshot Ana turned to the man, she called Grey. “I’m going to assume you didn’t know I was Jamie’s teacher.” He shook his head and instantly made eye contact, “What is your real name?” For the last five days, Grey was the only thing she thought about, even as she touched herself or tried to remember the nights before, he consumed every thought and desire, but she knew she had to remain calm for Jamie. 

“Christian Grey. My nephew is Jamie. You’re really here?” Christian looked at Ana as she stood there right in front of him. He was just as handsome as before and even if the night wasn’t all there in her memory, but she remembered that much; Grey…well Christian’s touch, his desire…Closing her eyes, she focused back on where they were. Christian had to take a soft breath as he stared at Ana, the way she just seemed to fit right into the scene in front of him. The way he was with his nephew, well it was amazing  _ ‘slow down Grey. Don’t scare her away. It was strange how that pull was still sort of there. How is it even possible that this simple thing was blown into a bigger thing. _ Touching her face , it was 

“Yeah. I just cannot believe that you’re here. I thought I'd never see you again.” Ana admitted honestly; most of the night was a blur, but she did remember their touches and having sex. It was truly an experience she’ll never forget. 

“Ana?” Christian’s soft voice  brought her b ack to the reality  of them standing in the play ground with two kids coming towards them. “Are you okay?” He asked  stepping towards her again,  concern was on Christian’s face. 

Shaking her head, Ana smiled softly trying to  piece together  their moments together  in Vegas. “I’m sorry, I zoned out and trying to figure out  this whole thing without scaring the two kids probably heading back isn’t easy. ”   Ana’s eyes found  his almost as quickly as before, her nerves playing a key role on  inability to really look at hi m .  She  couldn’t  help  but  allow that  feeling  to  take over.  “Can we  just talk about this when we don’t have kids watching our moves. If you’re related to Jamie, you  know his anxiety will easily pick up on my tense feeling.” Ana needed more time to process everything, but She really  didn’t her young anxious student to get swept into a panic seeing her uncomfortable. Looking up into the familiar grey eyes she took a deep breath, Christian seemed to just simply agree with her and her needs. 

“I didn’t know you were here. My brother  needed me to pick up Jamie. ”   Christian kept his distance as he stared into the deepness of her beautiful eyes, the eyes he couldn’t ever forget. “Why did you leave? Was it so horrible to be there that night?” Ana didn’t mean to  hurt Christian, she was scared and didn’t want to get hurt  so she ran. She ran away hoping she would protect  her heart.

As if on cue, Jamie and Dakota ran up to the adults. Ana putting on a soft smile to calm her young student. “Uncle  Chriss  I’m already.” He looked up between the two adults, he had a curious look as he looked between them. Taking a deep breath Ana hugged Jamie tightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow right Miss. Ana?” Jamie asked curiously, he just wanted to make sure that things would be constant again, he didn’t want her to go away again. 

Bending down to his level,  Ana fixed his  backpack strap. “My sweet little Jamie, I will always be here.  Even when it’s time for you to move to the next grade ;  I will always be in the same classroom. You r dad  has my number and  you  know where  to find me. ”  She ran her fingers through his  curly hair , she loved seeing the way he was with her. “Now don’t stress  little one,  I’m here for you. ”  Ana smiled sweetly  as she  hugged him tightly. “Go ahead  and go with your uncle Chris , He promises to take the best care of one of my little duckies. ”

Looking up at Christian, Ana tried to get him to read what was on her mind. “Come on Jamie, I’ll even bring you tomorrow morning like I promised Miss. Ana.” Ana smiled up at Christian before getting up and turning to him. “Thank you.” He knew that she was thanking him for more than just taking care of Jamie, she was thanking him for not overcrowding her or her student. 

Jamie smiled taking  his  uncle’s hand, with his free hand  he  waved goodbye to his favorite teacher.

After dropping off Dakota, Ana was sitting in her car for about twenty minutes just thinking about what happened earlier. She had literally seen Gr…Christian again, something she didn’t think would be possible. This wasn’t the ideal situation, honestly, but it wasn’t completely unwanted. Running her fingers through her hair, Ana finally got out of her car and headed into her place. “Letty, my sweet little Letty ,  where are you?” Ana whispered softly before moving around her dark place. Her hand feeling the wall as she looked around for her German shepherd.

Putting her keys on the hook and flipping her light on a soft smile came across her lips. She watched as her dog came walking over quickly, her tail wagging intensely as she snuggled up in Ana’s arms. “Oh ,  my sweet girl. Today has been a day, I saw the guy I met in Vegas, he remembered me and I cannot believe how real this is.” Ana sighed remembering her moments with the man who held her heart from the first moment. Shaking her head, she decided she needed to get out of the house. Yes, she’d just gotten home, but she needed in this moment to clear her head. “Let’s go for a run.”  At the sound of the word run, Letty decided to plop up from her bed and run to the door. She was an interesting little pooch. “Lucky for you I’m ready missy.” Ana laughed before grabbing Letty’s leash and her phone.

Running was always  her go to event trying to clear her mind.  She didn’t want to  get hurt after everything she’d gone through with Jose went down and the pain that came with  those moments. Ana just want ed to give her self a break in order to find real love, something most only found in the movies .  _ What about  _ _ Christian? _  What about him? I could never get my happy ending with a man like that.  He could have anyone why her?

____

Running his fingers through his hair, the realization of the events that just transpired actually happened. Christian couldn’t believe that she...that Ana was literally within inches of him, yet here she was slipping away again. How could this be a reality to either of them? She was the teacher his brother was talking  about and constantly wanted to be around.  It would seem that picking up Jamie for his brother. As Taylor played some of Jamie’s music, the young boy was fumbling with the strap of his backpack. A nervous tick for sure, but Christian didn’t want his nephew to feel like he didn’t have anyone to talk to. “ Jamie what’s wrong? ”

Jamie sighed before l ooking up at his uncle. He saw the way his uncle reacted to his favorite teacher and it caused him to fear  that one of them would walk away from here, that ignited another worry. “Why were you so sad when  you saw Miss. Ana? She’s really nice, I promise. She takes care of me and Dakota all the time , she isn’t mean I promise so don’t be sad. ”  Jamie loved both his  uncle and teacher, but his fear was that his uncle would upset Miss. Ana . “She has a lot of anxiety like me. Daddy says she’s good for me.”

Christian couldn’t  actually  tell his nephew that his teacher was the woman of his dreams , yes they had only spent a few hours together before she left and  he couldn’t find her.  Yeah he couldn’t do it, it would just confuse the poor child.  “Jamie, your teacher is kind,  would never be upset with her.  She takes care of my best friend. You. So don’t fear that she’ll make me feel anything but happiness ; I believe she wouldn’t hurt you or endanger you. ”  Raking my fingers through his hair, he hoped to have calmed  the pour nerves  he was  having .  “It’ll be fine, I plan on  apologizing tomorrow  after I pick you up.  Do you have any ideas for me? ”

Jamie hesitated for  a quick minute, he was still very cautious on  how  the two would interact the second time. “ Uh she likes books, she  always likes  to read to us .  She also has a puppy, you could get him a ch ew toy. ” A small  smile  formed on Christian as he thought about  what  he needed to  do.  He needed to know Ana more than just the girl he slept with and spent a wild night in  Vegas ; Christian  was  nervous though, because he really wants to know why she left  that night.

Once they  got back to Christian’s home, Jamie went to  Christian’s house keeper Miss. Jones for  a snack. Christian watched as Jamie became animated with Miss. Jones, he instantly was full of energy and excitement.  Christian waved to Miss. Jones letting her know that he was leaving for a bit. It was strange, he had never had the thought or question about being a dad someday, but seeing the way  “Taylor?” Christian’s driver/ security  Taylor  came into view  he could tell his  boss was off a bit.  He had never seen his boss so unraveled . “I need to know everything about her Taylor.” Christian  didn’t know what  was going on with him, but he just couldn’t shake this feeling he was having.  “ What are the chances she’d be here. It’s got to be two in a million. ” He mumbled before looking at his phone, he needed to know everything possible about  this woman. Christian knew something  about them was meant to be . 

“Sir, I know your brother had his own team run a  check on her. I can ask them for it and run another one on her. I can have it to you in an hour. ”  Checking his phone, he  f ound himself wishing  he could figure things out with Ana. The night they slept together was something  magical, something truly intense,  something he didn’t  want to erase and needed back in his life.  _ “What’s a guy like you doing in place like this? Who would _ _ ’ve thought _ _? _ _ ” _ _  Ana whispered softly as their lips teased one another. Christian looked down at the woman who seemed to know how to _ __ _ know what to say. Her words repeated  _ _ from the first moment they met. “Grey, In the last five hours I’ve had the best time of my life. Thank you for saving me from  _ _ my cousin, I just didn’t know it would  _ _ be this amazing _ _. _ _ ” _ _  The  _ _ alcohol on her breath _ _  didn’t do anything to him as her words slipped _ _  out and  _ _ echoed _ _  throughout him. In the last six years of being alone, this was the first ti _ _ me he a real connection. For Christian, it scared him that this stranger could effect him so much _ _ , he was beyond scared of what this meant for either of them. “What?” _

_ “Why is it you know exactly what to say to me? No one has ever understood me the way you do, I don’t get it. _ _ ” Christian’s voice weakened as he  _ _ felt some emotions raising in him as they moved closer together. “We slept together and usually that’s enough for me, but I want more…Is it crazy?” _

_ Ana shook her head, she had never admitted to anyone her past, but something about this man caused her to open up. “Look I’ve never let anyone  _ _ in. My dad is probably the exception, but I don’t normally go around opening up. The reason being is  _ _ years ago I dated this one guy and he became obsessed with me and caused me to be a tad bit scared to let any man  _ _ in. So I’m hoping this is something. _ _ ” _

_ Christian knew there was more to the story, but didn’t want to pressure her to open up to much. “Oh Ana….” _

_ Shaking her head she reached up and touched his face, stroking it with her fingers. She knew what he meant and as crazy as it sounded, she didn’t regret the feeling either of them were having. His grey eyes laid on hers deeply; in that very moment, she saw something more than lust  _ _ and desire, it was longing and passion. “What do you want Grey? You can have anything,  _ _ I can tell money isn’t an issue nor would be finding someone like you. I just want to know if  _ _ tomorrow we wake up sober and with memories fuzzy about this night…will you still want me? Will you still desire me the way you do in this moment. _ _ ” _

_ Leaning against the wall, Christian sighed deeply.  _ _ As h _ _ is thoughts that ran thro _ _ ugh his head, his eyes found a  _ _ chapel behind them… _

Blinking  rapidly,   his memory  still  fuzzy from the last weekend . The chapel was probably one of the last memories he had of their night  together. He  replayed  the last of their night  trying to figure out where things went wrong, how he let her slip through the door without even a goodbye.   The morning after was painful, he was  left to feel that there was a piece of him missing. One night, less than 24 hours spent with one woman drove him  into needing more. This was his chance though, he had had a chance to capture that feeling once more with Ana. It wouldn’t be easy, but  He was willing to wait as long as there was a chance.

Within an hour, Taylor came in with a file in his hand. “Mr. Grey, here you go. All the things you need are right here. I highlighted something very important.” After dropping the file on the table , Taylor left his boss to deal with all the information.

Scanning the file, Christian’s eyes fell on Ana’s past  relationships . He could clearly  understand why she had her trust issues back in vegas.

**_ Three weeks later _ **

It had been three weeks since she last saw Christian and a piece of her was a little sad because  of th e connection she’s felt in Vegas and again when she saw him. Even if the the time was short, Ana could easily sense there was something more about their connection that she couldn’t quite explain  yet. The universe was probably planning this fateful encounter for a while maybe it was her angel looking down at her giving her a chance again to find a real love. Someone who could be more than…

The thought ran away from her mind as she got up and quickly ran to the bathroom. Letting her lunch out into the toilet wasn’t her idea early morning activity. It was just the start of the day and something in her told her this was going to be a long one. Putting her thoughts about Christian on the back burner, Ana decided to take Letty for a walk, she was hopeful that it would make her stomach settle.  For the last few days  Ana had this  unsettling  feeling that seemed to only calm after a swift run and  time in the park, though it didn’t fully stop the sickness in her stomach.  “Come on Letty, time for a run.” Her  German Shepard smiled before running to her master  excited for their run.

As the two made their way down to th eir usual park ,  Ana’s thoughts would  occasionally  make their way to  Christian, but also to the  latest feeling of stomach issues she’d been having. It was honestly strange  especially she had been fin e the last few weeks.  “You okay?” Jumping she turned to see Christian standing there very casual looking at the moment. “Your eyes, I cant get them out of my mind.”  He whispered softly, so softly she wasn’t sure she heard correctly.

“Christian, you  don’t even  know me. We met so quick,  so why?”  After the events of seeing Ana once more, Christian wanted to ma ke her see that he was still thinking about them .  “ With Jamie, I don’t want to.. ”

“No , just us. Don’t factor  in anything  else right now. I just need ten minutes of your time,  I need this. I’ve been trying to  talk to you, just you. ”  Christian had prepped a speech confessing some feelings he had come to realized over the last couple of weeks ;  he knew in the short time she’d been the only thing on his mind and unlike  anything he’d  felt before.  “ Look, from your eyes, they took me by surprise. It was the night you came into my life and  I really saw your eyes. ”

Ana couldn’t tell if this was a dream or  reality . She was just plain old Ana, it made no sense to her that  Christian Grey, a successful man wanted  to have anything to do with her.  “ I should tell you … ”  Before she could say anything  she felt a soft pain in her stomach. Her eyes went wide as she clutched her stomach tightly.

Christian noticed  Ana’s quick movement, his hand soothed her  trying to find the source of her pain.  It was  painful to just watch her trying to compose herself. “ Ana what’s wrong? ”

_ What the hell is wrong with me? _  Ana asked herself before something hit her like a ton of bricks. “Shit…” She whispered before everything  went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review!


	3. Begin Again

Christian watched as the doctors checked on Ana, they'd told them she was going to be okay, she honestly just needed to take it easy. They wanted to run a few test before they released her. It was the first time he'd ever felt this pull or need to be there for someone other than his family. Ana was something different, there was something really intense feeling about their new possible relationship. Maybe it was a bit of overzealous to think they could just jump into things, but he was hopeful. Christian smiled once he saw Ana's eyes start to flutter open. He stroked her hair softly. "Hey you." Ana looked around nervously, she'd barely remembered coming into the hospital. Before she could ask anything Christian shook his head, "You're safe and sound; I had my driver take us here to check on you. They are running some test, but they have said they want you to rest for a bit."

"How do you know all this?" She asked shifting her weight to the side trying to sit up, Ana could tell the pain was gone, yet something was off. "There is no way that they just gave you my information…" Playfully she looked sternly at Christian, she'd been in a few hospitals to know they don't just hand out information about their patients.

Christian laughed before handing her some water, he was happy to see the woman from Vegas was back. He was missing her free spirit, something he would only admit to himself for now. "Honestly I told them I was your boyfriend." Ana nearly spit her water out, why would he go to that extreme to know she was okay. They'd literally just met not to long ago, she wasn't even completely sure what this was between them. "It also helps that my mom is a doctor here, so pulled some strings to get you seen as soon as possible." He could sense that she was a bit nervous and all he wanted to do was soothe the women laying in the hospital bed. "I figure while they run a few test we could use this time to get to know each other. I mean we didn't have a lot of time in Vegas to really know much about one another. To be really honest, I don't remember to much, but your eyes are exactly what drew me in. And that laugh, that laugh you uttered when you danced with me. It was breathtaking."

"Christian, I just don't want to get my hopes up by getting to know you. The memories I do have from Vegas are something I'll treasure forever, but I don't want to get hurt. I've been hurt so many times and with how close you and I were there, I don't think my…" Ana could feel her heart beating out of her chest as Christian looked down at her nervously. She could tell he was scared to, the feelings the two of them had experienced in Vegas and in the last few weeks. Ana would be lying if she didn't admit that she sort of missed Christian, even if she didn't really know him completely. "I remembered seeing you at the club, I thought it was strange that you wanted to talk to me. I just saw your grey eyes and I was hooked."

Christian ran his fingers through his hair before taking her hand in his. "It's so strange, I feel like I've known you forever when it's only been a few weeks. I know nothing about you, but I want to know everything there is to. You don't get it, I've never let anyone except my family really in. I don't even know how to show anyone the side I did with you."

Shrugging, Ana sat up with Christian's help. It was like every time they touched, Ana could breathe again; it was honestly very confusing for her. "I have a lot of broken pieces Christian." Taking a deep breath, Ana looked back at Christian, she had hardly ever felt safe enough to really talk about her past and the relationship that cut her deep. "I've been spending the last year thinking all love has ever done is break and burn then end, but you walked in and these feelings….God Christian these feelings began again. It's scary to think that something like this could be real, but it's scary to also think you could hurt me like I have been before."

Christian couldn't believe that he was fighting so hard for someone, it was a new and exciting feeling, but not something he doubted. Something in his gut was telling him that she was worth this and so much more. "It's scary for me too. It's a magnetic pull that I can't break and in all honesty, I don't want to. I've been hurt to Ana, I don't trust anyone that isn't my family to not use me or hurt me. They're all I have, until you. I want to try, I want to see what could happen between us. I promise, I swear I will try my hardest to not break your heart Ana. I just want a chance."

Ana openly was ready to give him a chance, something in her made her change her mind. Maybe it was his realness in the moment, or maybe the fact that he was honest from the first moment. "Okay…"

Before things could get explained, the nurse came walking in with a soft smile on her face. "Okay Mr. Grey, the doctor is going to have to talk to Ms. Steele alone, but you can wait outside if you'd like." The nurse left the door wide open before setting up an area for the doctor. "Dr. Meghan will be in soon and will be taking care of you. Ready Mr. Grey?" This nurse was very insistent on privacy for all her patients.

"Ms. Steele, I'll see you when your done." With a long soft kiss on her forehead, Christian lingered a little longer than he knew he should've, but he couldn't help himself.

As soon as he left, Ana felt like the air was sucked out of her and the need to be near him again was creeping up again. Attempting to remain calm, Ana began to rehash what had happened between them while he was here and what could happen. She was in LaLa land when her doctor made an appearance. "Ms. Steele, I'm Meghan. I'm the doctor on call and I wanted to check in on you. The nurse ran a few test for us and she's about to come in soon with them, but I thought we'd chat a bit." Meghan was an average height woman with long blonde hair. She a kind smile and seemed to put Ana at ease. Ana didn't know if it was the smile or the fact that her scrubs had the cover arts of all her favorite musicals on it that made her feel like she was someone she could see being friends with her was easy. "So tell me what happened? Your boyfriend said you were fine one minute then suddenly you felt some kind of pain then proceeded to blackout. Has this happened before?" She asked as she looked down at Ana's chart.

Laying in her bed, Ana tried to shuffle through the thoughts of the last couple of days and months trying to remember that pain before. Running her fingers nervously through her hair, a soft sigh came out. "Honestly I haven't been feeling like myself for the last few days. I had to take a few days off from work, but I don't remember having any pain just constant sickness." Ana watched as Meghan checked through her chart one last time, "What is it?"

Ana wasn't stupid, she could tell that the doctor in front of her was nervous about something. The not knowing was the hard part and she just needed the doctor to just spit it out. "I don't want to be intrusive, but when was the last time you had your period?"

Ana thought hard about it and couldn't place it quickly. Then it hit her, and boy did it hit Ana Steele hard. She hadn't had her period in almost a month in a half…two weeks before she had sex with Christian. "Shit!" Ana's voice echoed loudly. She was…oh god she was having a baby. "That's why I've been sick huh?" Before Meghan could answer, she heard the nurse from before come in shuffling papers. Ana's mind went from her to the thoughts about her possibly being pregnant. This wasn't at all the best timing, it was actually the worst. She just found Christian again and now this was happening.

"Ana?" Meghan sighed seeing the panic in Ana's face, she tried to snap her out of whatever was going on, but it seemed to do nothing as Ana had gone down a rabbit hole in her mind. "Ana I need you to come back to me…It's okay I promise. Just take a deep breath." Blinking a few times, Ana slowly started snapping out of her trance, her world was coming back to life. "Okay good we thought we lost you. Keep breathing, I need to go grab something and then we can talk." Ana nodded a few times before closing her eyes. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She'd had Sex ED she knew she should've been safe, but she didn't factor drunk passionate sex with a hot stranger into that factor. What was she going to tell Christian? What was she going to do now? Her mind was racing with an abundance of questions. "Ana…" Meghan walked back in with a machine, she had her relaxed smile on her face. She knew Meghan was trying really hard to keep her calm any way she could. "you are pregnant. But I want you to know it's okay. "

"I have no clue how this is okay. I literally just met Christian over a month ago and we barely know each other. How is bringing a baby into this…whatever this is okay?" Ana was slightly panicking knowing she was going to have to tell Christian eventually. What if he didn't take it well, what would she do? Maybe she could stay with Ray for a bit. Oh god Ray… her dad was going to lose his shit. "Cant I just die, both of them are going to kill me." The young mother to be casually put her hand over her stomach. It was almost automatic, without any thought.  _I hope you remember Christian is currently outside waiting for you. You won't be abl eto ru nto far._  She could hear the annoyance of her inner monolog, but at this point she didn't care. She had to figure this baby situation out. "Okay so what do I do?"

"Well you have many options. Uh, I would like to see you again. If you want, I can be your permeant doctor while your pregnant and help anyway I can." This was the kindness Ana currently needed, she had no idea who to turn to. She had a greater issue at hand, she had no clue how to tell Christian. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she did this on purpose, which she didn't, she was just as surprised as anyone. "Ana, you wont be alone. If it means anything, I'll be here if you need a friend. I know we just met, but I want to help anyway I can." The compassion, light and care in Meghan's eyes put Ana at some kind of ease.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Meghan's now extended hand. For years she'd wished for a friend she could really be close to. Someone who was in her corner at any point. The only people she had was her dad and mom, well her mom every now and then. Kate, Dakota's mom and Belle, her teacher aid were the closest thing to friends she'd had in a while. While she was dating Jose, he made sure all her other friends wanted nothing to do with her, isolated her from anyone who he didn't approve of. Looking up at Meghan's kind eyes before smiling through her tears. "I'd really like that. I need just a little time to figure everything out and how to tell Christian. I just don't need him to know just yet."

Meghan smiled and nodded, but she could see the caution in her eyes. "Just don't wait to long. No offense, but you're about a month along and with how tiny you are, you could be showing as soon as two to about two and a half months. I would just break it to him calmly. And no matter what I got you. Don't stress to much." Meghan didn't try to get to close to her patients, but it was something about Ana that caused her to have that need. She couldn't help herself, Ana looked like she needed more than just a doctor/patient relationship. Grabbing the machine next to the bed, Meghan smiled. "Stay quiet okay…" Nodding Ana watched as she put a piece of the machine inside of her, it didn't take long when suddenly she heard a soft rhythm echoed in the office. It was soft but steady. "That my friend is your little one." She ignored the weird feeling and just focused on the little heart beat. It was really real…

* * *

Once the examination was over, Ana watched as Meghan quickly cleared up everything. She was very thankful the doctor understood she needed to figure out how to tell Christian. Knock knock. As if on clue Christian knocked on the door before entering. "So did the doctor give you the okay to escape?" He asked putting his hand over hers. Christian didn't want to admit it, but in this moment it was a comfort to touch her; after waiting almost thirty minutes of wondering it felt good to just see she was okay. "What was wrong?" He asked curiously.

Not wanting to really lie and start whatever was going on between them completely off with a big lie either; Ana offered a simple, small lie. "Food poisoning. It'll probably go away itself."  _In about eight months at least. Internally rolling her eyes at her sassy inner voice._

Christian sighed before shaking his head at her. He wanted to spend more time with her, but internally was split about asking her to lunch, especially if she wasn't feeling good. Maybe he should take her home? "I was going to ask you to lunch. I figured if you're up for it, we could eat and get to know each other more, but I don't want to overdo it. I need you well for our first date."

Ana pushed her nerves to the back of her mind, she didn't want to give any of it away just yet. The only thing she was concern with was trying to get to know Christian enough so she could tell him and see what happens. "Yeah, I could use a bite to eat. It's been a bit since I've had a good meal and kept it down." Christian watched as Ana got up and grab a few papers from the doctor. "The doctor actually wants me to try to eat something. She thinks something light would do me good."

Christian eyed her cautiously, mostly because he was worried about taking her our and her feeling ill again. "I have an idea…Do you trust me?"

_Grey takes her hand and pulls her into his chest. "What made you trust me?"_

_Ana blushed before kissing his lips softly. They laid in his bed after round four of the passionate night. She didn't know the answer to his question, how was she supposed to know he was a good guy? Someone she could trust without any issue. "Because I can tell you stories and you actually want to know everything about me…why I'm shy, why I'm scared to open up. In the last few hours I've been able to just let you in." After the past she had, it was strange to trust someone she'd just met. "The way you throw your head back and laugh like a little kid. No one in my life has ever thought I was funny like you do. I'm not making any sense em I?"_

_Grey shook his head as he stroked her hair slowly. Ana was his, that was all he could think about. She was his perfect match. They both had issues that they could solve together if they just woke up tomorrow with the idea of trying for an after Vegas relationship. "You make all the sense in the world. I can't wait to spend forever trying to figure you out Ana." Rolling her eyes not really sure what he meant. Wrapping her arms around him, she moved in for a deep passionate kiss._

"Ana?" Ana's eyes found Christian's worried grey eyes. She was really starting to believe that she was going to give the poor guy a heart attack. "You zoned out again."

Ana blushed before covering her face with her hand. "I'm sorry, it's the not eating. It's getting to me all of the sudden. I could use a grilled cheese sandwich honestly." Her warm smile lit up her face, she knew she had to eventually tell him, but in the moment, she was enjoying the comfort she was feeling. As they made it to the car, the two of them began 20 questions, they were building something stronger than what most people had. "No way?! You cannot tell me that you've never gone snorkeling!" Ana laughed as Christian just shook his head, of all the things he'd done as a kid and adult, snorkeling wasn't one. "When my mom and I were in California years ago, that was my favorite thing to do in San Diego. You have to do it. Swimming with all the animals of the ocean was thrilling."

Christian looked over at her quickly, he was scared to ask her a question, especially since they were having a good time. "Ana why did you leave that night?"

"I don't know, I was probably scared Christian. We just met and I've never had a one night stand and I freaked. I ran and never thought I'd see you again. I'm happy we found each other once again, but I can't give you the answer you're going to want." Christian could tell her guilt was there and the last thing he wanted was to upset her or stress her out. "Favorite superhero." Ana quickly asked trying to divert the conversation away from the pain of upsetting either of them.

Christian laughed as his eyes stayed trained on the road. Getting to know the woman next to him was hilarious, she had so many different and random stories to tell him. The carefree attitude was refreshing. "You know you aren't like most people."

"Oh I know I'm not, but that's the fun part. I'll never deliver a crappy day. My dad Ray said it's because I was an only child. I had to find ways of entertaining myself a lot." Ana laughed remembering how Ray would always try to get her to socialize, but she just enjoyed her time with her nose in a book and spending time with him. Looking over at Christian she noticed a huge smile on his face. He had a contagious smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing." It wasn't true, but for now he wanted to keep the hope he had for the two of them to himself. No need freaking her out with all his thoughts about the future and how perfect the two of them would be. She was exactly the future he wanted, to father a child with her, to marry her. Grace his mother always said when he found the one, it would be instant and quick. Christian owed his mother a huge piece of jewelry for being right. Finding a woman in this world that wasn't motivated by the amount of money in his account was hard, but here she is very easily sitting in the car next to him. "What is your dad like? You seem to be the closest to him."

A big smile came across Ana's lips, Ray was her rock, the strength she needed years ago to get over things. "Ray is very strong and stubborn. He really is a kind man who even when seeing death while in the military, he always sees the best in the world. I think you'd like him, he's very protective though."

It was an understatement on his protectiveness after the whole Jose issue came to light. "Well I would be as well if my future daughter was as beautiful as you." Closing her eyes, she avoided all eye contact, how could he know exactly what was going on without really knowing? Unconsciously, Ana placed her hand on her stomach. The guilt was easily getting to her and only thirty minutes had passed since she'd found out. 'You should probably tell him sooner rather than later. Think how you'd feel if you were him. You wont have to go through it alone…

"Christian…" before the words could leave her mouth, Christian pulls into a private parking garage and Ana's voice halted as she took everything in. She knew in the back of her mind she wasn't going to last much longer before she told him the truth. "Where are we?"

Christian parked the car before turning to Ana. "We are at my apartment. My house on the lake is under renovations, so I'm staying here right now. Come, Ms. Jones made that grilled cheese you were craving and some soup. I'll give you a tour after lunch." Getting out of the car, Christian took Ana's hand in his; their connection regrouping as their hands touched again. He led her to the private elevator and just as the doors closed Christian couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed the woman who had a piece of his heart. Ana didn't resist or fight the feeling that both were currently engaging in; she instantly found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Desire trickling around their bodies as the kiss began to heat up. Ana was the first to break the kiss needing air to breath, which came at the perfect timing as the door opened to a huge living room. "Elevators and you are combination I could get used to."

Ana bit her lip as a huge wave of her redden blush came across her face as he held the elevator door for her. "Welcome, please make yourself at home."

* * *

As they began their lunch, Christian couldn't keep his eyes off of Ana, his eyes never left her as she settled and chowed down on the grilled cheese Ms. Jones had made her. It seemed she loved grilled cheese almost as much as his love for Mac n' Cheese. But what made it so interesting to watch her, it was the way she just seemed to fit right into his home. Maybe it was to soon to think ahead like this, but he didn't care; he was one that fought at all times to have what he wanted. Without a doubt he would do anything to keep Ana around for as long as she allowed. He sort of remembered her talking about the past relationship that caused her a big problem. "Sir," Christian looked up and saw Taylor nudging for his attention.

"Ana I'll be right back. Don't let Ms. Jones tell any lies about me." Christian smirked before kissing Ana's forehead before heading towards Taylor. She could tell he was in super serious mode. "Whats going on Taylor?"

His personal security laid out the files he was currently holding. But before Christian looked at them he watched as Taylor let out a heavy side. "You need to hire someone for Ana if you two are serious."

"Why?"

"Mr. Grey, her ex…. The file there contains several restraining orders filed against him; it also contains several pictures he used to take of her before she moved back to Seattle. Some in her own home. My team and I are pretty sure if you two go public he will start up again. From what I gathered he's beyond obsessed with her, he was also in Vegas while both of you were there." Taylor pulled out a picture of the two of them outside a chapel, something he didn't remember clearly.

Christian began trying to piece the night they met together. He was hoping he could clearly remember seeing anyone following them, but nothing popped up and at this point it didn't matter, he had to protect Ana. "I'll talk to her today. I don't want to stress her out anymore than she probably is. The last think my heart can take is her ending up in the hospital again. Just keep me updated on his movements. If he gets anywhere near us, I want to know."

Taylor nodded before leaving his boss alone to think. Christian thought about maybe telling Ana tonight about her ex following her again, but a piece of him thought it was best to save it for another date. She'd literally just gotten out of the hospital and he selfishly didn't want to ruin their date. Turning around he quickly locked up the files in his safe before going in search of Ana. He was determined to savor some of their lunch date.

As he moved closer to where he left her, he didn't hear talking or even any movement. Nervously he quickened his pace hoping she hadn't ran away again, he knew in his heart he really couldn't take that again. As he searched the living area, he found Ana at the balcony staring out towards the heart of Seattle. "The night we spent together in Vegas as you slept I remember talking to you, telling you I wanted to take you here. To take you back to Seattle, I didn't know where you were from, but I didn't care. I wanted you here so bad. I was sad to see you left in the morning."

As he wrapped his arms around her waist, Ana felt a tear fall again. His hands were right over their unborn child and he didn't even know. She wanted to keep this secret a little longer, but deep down she knew what it felt like to not know who her father was for so long. To grow up think one person is your dad and finding out later someone out there as your dad…it killed her. "Christian, we have to talk…I cant keep this from you any longer. I don't have food poisoning. I lied and I'm sorry, but I cant keep this to myself any longer." Tears falling from her eyes as she turned to lock eyes with his grey ones, she was scared, but knew it had to be said. "Christian, I'm pregnant...Well actually, we're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is...A cliffy for my fans! Let me know if you have any questions or if you have caught on to the clues I've left in each chapter! As always Please Let me know what you think with Reviews please! I love hearing what you guys think. All the support and love lately has helped me so much in my personal life so thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think! Let me know please!


End file.
